User blog:WaglingtonŒ/If You Were a Sith Lord
well geez if you can't guess what this blog is about then you are undeserving of the title sith lord. regardless here is my extremely sub par "if you were a potato" blog. hopefully better than the last one, which resulted in a massive amount of bitterness. pls no The Wiki as a Whole The Reconstituted Sith Empire- In a time where Sith and Jedi roamed free, evil embodiments of the Dark Side plotted to eradicate all life in the Universe, and Golden Ages gave way to darkness, the Sith Empire reigned supreme. Me Me? Bill24601592666binary Darth Thanaton- Notably powerful and loyal to the Sith, Thanaton harnessed considerable power, but in many ways could not direct it. Parax Darth Plagueis the Wise- Plagueis was critical in the rise of the Galactic Empire. An intelligent scholar and a master of the Dark Side, Plagueis set the 1,000 year plan to overthrow the Galactic Republic into motion, and was indirectly to blame for the Great Jedi Purge that followed the Clone Wars. Just make sure you don't tell your apprentice too ''much. Haras Darth Nox- Nox, born Poena, was the most unlikely Sith Lord of them all. Nox was born a slave and was forced into service by Huttan crime lords. His Force Sensitivity landed him a position as an acolyte in the Korriban Academy. With the odds stacked against him, Nox defied history and ascended to power as a Sith Lord. Nox was the evil nobody expected. It took a good while for the Dark Council to accept him as a fellow Sith, but as time passed, his power was unquestionable. ''"Why has this apprentice, this child, proved impossible for you to kill, Thanaton?" "Have any of you suspected that I might just be that good?" Nults McKagan Darth Vowrawn- Vowrawn was... an interesting character. A member of the Dark Council, Vowrawn was perhaps the most eccentric of them all. There as no doubt of his authority and he shared many similarites with his fellow Sith, but still, Vowrawn stuck out like a sore thumb. Why? Who knows. The guy's insane. Johnny Goldtimbers Lord Pharshol- The architect of the Dark Temple, Pharshol, well, lost track of time. Gavin of Korribanism Darth Maul - Much potential... not used. BoogieMango Darth Evasic- I'm gonna go ahead and break the canon here, but it's fine because Evasic is pretty much on par with the rest of the Sith here. John Breasly Jerec- A former Mirakulan Jedi Master turned Imperial Inquisitor and master of the Dark Side, the resemblance is obvious. Captaingoldvane2 Darth Jadus- Jadus was... perhaps... second in power only to the Sith Emperor himself. He asserted his dominance over Imperial Intelligence through immense Dark Side power and supreme mastery of the dark arts and radiated pain like "maggots picking at your skin." Jadus was plain and simple one of the most badass Sith of all time. Taylor1337 Overseer Harkun- One of the many harsh overseers at the Korriban Academy. Harkun in particular was the most hated, being the unfair instructor of many of the up and coming Sith Inquisitors. However, despite being so hated, many of the future Sith owed their power to him. Spindrall himself instructed Darth Nox to nurture her hatred for him and use it to become powerful beyond her wildest dreams. Lady Andrew Jack-Mallace HK-47- Everyone's favorite homicide machine. HK-47 always knows just what to say and posseses superior intelligence to most, but has an outward appearance of a mindless joker. Don't be mistaken, though - prejudice is likely set to maximum. Empress NotVitiate (Bluefeather) Asajj Ventress- Granted, she wasn't officially a Sith, but she was more than deserving of the role. Viewed as a simple puppet of Darth Sidious, Ventress was the greatest warhero of the Confederacy. During the Clone Wars, she singlehandedly slayed countless clones and Jedi alike and was a challenging foe for even the combined might of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Also, unlike many of the Sith on this list, she never died. TheNextMaster Darth Vader- Vader, born Skywalker, truly was the Chosen One. On the eve of the fall of the Galactic Republic and commencing of the Great Jedi Purge, Anakin Skywalker fell to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader - the greatest Jedi hunter of all time. However, despite these atrocities he committed, he did, in the end, restore balance to the Force by slaying Darth Sidious and returning to the Light. That being said, Sidious did survive, but it was his heir, Anakin Solo, who killed him in the end. Nate Crestbreaker Darth Revan- Revan was one of the greatest heroes and villains the Galaxy had ever seen. He was the only one to once be Sith and Jedi, and assumed the task of defeating the Sith Emperor to save the lives of trillions. Granted, that never happened, but nonetheless, Revan left an impression on par with even Luke Skywalker. His life and death were vital to the Star Wars we have today. Jim Logan Savage Opress- Another Dark Sider that once again was not an official Sith, but practically embodied everything it meant to be one. Savage had passion, anger, strength, and power all at his fingertips - and he had no problem using them. Viceroy RobertMcRobertRobBobDraahg Darth Marr- Marr was a different type of Sith. A fearsome warrior and stalwart defender of the Sith Empire, Marr assumed a leadership role of the Dark Council. The deaths of Baras and Decimus left him in sole control of the Imperial Military. And with good reason - Marr was the greatest tactical mind of his era. Aside from his military brilliance and near mastery of the lightsaber and the Dark Side, Marr was the most logical, reasonable, and intelligent member of the Council. He was often the one to clean up the messes of Darth Ravage and Mortis - sometimes even Thanaton or Nox. Category:Blog posts